far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
The Execution of The Serpens Assassin
From an out-of-character perspective, the High Church would like to establish the Out of Character fact that the Serpens Assassin is now dead. The details as to how are outlined below, but if you have any further questions, please drop us a message. --- “We do this not with a solemn heart but with Hope. A hope that we, the people, can move forward from this tragedy together, and in the Hope that God themselves passes their judgement as Humanity never could.” || An Excerpt from the Condemnation of the Soul, one of many readings by the High Exarch prior to execution Fallout from Miansha 3200 The period of contemplation of Miansha in the year 3200 was a particularly difficult one for the High Church. With the Empire on the cusp of crowning a new Emperox, it was yet to be decided what was to be done with the Assassin of the Cygnus Emperox. During Miansha, the High Church concluded that the Assassin should be put to death, with the ultimate judgement on the Soul of the Betrayer to be rendered by God and God alone. Following this, the Council of Exarchs met once more to determine the method of execution. The sensitive topic was subject to long periods of intense debate from various areas of the High Church, as it had already been determined that the Soul of the Assassin would be judged by God. Fierce debate followed fierce debate, before it was ultimately decided that the method of execution would be immolation, that is, death by burning. Immolation in Acheron Rho It is written in The Sacred Texts that the ancients would offer up sacrifices to the Ever All. They would burn their offerings, freeing their Souls for God to receive. Following the settlement of the sector by humanity, the practice became less and less common. This was likely due to practical reasons, with resources often considered more precious to survival and the emergence of alternative methods of adulation led and endorsed by High Church officials around the sector. It is not known exactly when the practice died out, but High Church historians have determined that it was at some point during The Silence. Reasons for Execution by Immolation Although no longer the practice of the High Church to offer up burnt sacrifices to God, that the Serpens Assassin should be executed by immolation was agreed upon for several reasons. Firstly, although no longer practiced, High Lectors had been able to conclude that immolation was still, in its own right, a sanctified method of death in the eyes of the High Church. Secondly, it was concluded that the other methods discussed strayed too far into the realm of punishment; to justly punish, the High Church would first have to pass judgement on the Assassin, which would contravene earlier declarations. Immolation, if done correctly, would provide as close to an instant death as possible, sparing the High Church from accusations of cruelty, hypocrisy or accusations of going outside of their theological remit. Thirdly, immolation, would leave no doubt that the Assassin could have survived. The High Church believed this was important for the unity of the sector, particularly heading into a new era under the helm of a new Emperox. Rumours of the Assassin still being alive would undermine their reign and potentially divide the sector. Following the STO War, the High Church did not want to see this occur. Finally, a death by immolation would be a clean death. With the body completely incinerated, there would be no further quandary about how the body should be treated.. The Execution of The Assassin In the days leading up to the execution, the Chamber of the Mirrored Eye was retrofitted to hold a high power laser device, aimed directly at the ground. Inside the Chamber, the bed of the Assassin was fitted with restraints so that the Assassin could be firmly secured in place and positioned directly under the laser. On the day itself, in the early hours prior of Election Day, select members of the High Church made their way to the Chamber. These included the Council of Exarchs and the High Exarch themselves. The event was captured in its entirety on video, to be made available to other factions in its raw, unedited state should they wish to verify that the death occurred. The Assassin was then provided one final meal, as is tradition, and then secured to the bed. They were then anointed with Holy Oils. Prayers in relation to transition, safe journeys and new beginnings were spoken. A short declaration was made to signal the start of the Execution. The parts in bold below were spoken by the High Exarch, which were responded to by the remaining attendees in the room. The time has come. The time has come. At precisely 10:00, High Church attendants began their ceremonial chanting. At 11:00, the laser was set to automatically turn on in one hours time. At 11:50, ten minutes prior to the execution, a call and response declaration was then made. The parts in bold below were spoken by the High Exarch, the parts in italics spoken by the Assassin, and the parts with no formatting by the remaining attendees in the room: The time has come. The time has come. We do not judge. We do not judge. We do not lament. We do not lament. We do not fear. We do not fear. I do not lament. I do not fear. Please. Commit my Soul to the Ever All. We commit your Soul to the Ever All. We commit your Soul to the Ever All. At precisely midday, when the sun would usually pass overhead, the laser was turned on. In the blink of an eye, the Assassin was utterly immolated. Post Execution Post execution, the period of chanting and prayer continued for another 10 hours. In this time, the ashen remains of the Assassin were recovered and stored in a small box, which was escorted to Rhapsody Spaceport where The Siblings of the Seventh took over custody of the ashes. They jettisoned the remains into a star, completion the incineration process. The exact star is a secret known only to the few on that mission, and the High Exarch themselves. In this time, the rest of the room was also stripped bare, and the Cygnus paraphernalia disposed of. The Chamber of the Mirrored Eye was then sealed, until it is required once again. Category:Serpens Assassin Category:The High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox